


Two Demons

by Jak_Dax



Series: Dragon Ball Oneshots [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Asexual Character, Based between the Freeza and Android arc, Developing Friendships, Emotionally Repressed, F/M, Female Reader, First Kiss, Magic, Reader is a Demon, Snow, Team Bonding, Wish Fulfillment, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jak_Dax/pseuds/Jak_Dax
Summary: You're a demon banish from hell for being too good, but you want to prove your people wrong. Will help from a Namekian get you back in?Horrible description, I'd suggest just reading it.





	Two Demons

This had to be one big joke. I mean, if you really thought about it, it was kind of hilarious. You were born a demon and raised to be a proper Demon God one day. It was a high position that many demons tried to reach. You had the capability, but you had no interest in that power.

Actually, contrary to most your kind, you didn’t really like bringing destruction to others. But you did want to make your parents proud, so you did your best to become this stronger being more powerful than a normal demon. You could’ve done it, too, if you hadn’t of slipped up. You had come across a human in the demon realm and helped him escape. Once everyone else heard, you were banished from the demon realm.

You, a demon, had been banished from hell itself. What irony was that?

You were sent to earth and the day you died, you wondered where you would end up. This mystery and your banishment motivated you to try and achieve Demon God, that way maybe you would be accepted back into your society. You had no idea what kind of physical and mental training was required, but you had another idea. You were going to find the Dragon Balls and wish to achieve your Demon God form.

That brings you to today, where you find yourself with the two-star Dragon Ball. It was difficult finding the wish granting spheres, but you knew with time you would find them all. You hold out the Dragon Ball in front of you, trying to sense if there was anymore of them nearby. You wondered if having one would help you find the others, so you decided to use some of your magic to aid in the process. When you felt the Dragon Ball grow warm in your hand, you grew excited with the thought of a nearby Dragon Ball.

You made your way over, weaving through the trees of the forest. You looked around the area for a sign of the sphere. The familiar orange shade and it’s magical glow would be a good sight to see right now. You heard the sound of rushing water and came to a small stream. You followed it upstream, scanning the waters, before looking ahead.

You froze for a moment, before ducking behind a tree and peeking back over. Hovering above the stream was a Namekian, a race you didn’t think inhabited the world of earth. His legs and arms were folded, while his eyes were close, possibly meditating. His large cape flowed in the wind and with the addition of his long shoulder pads, he struck an intimidating image. But what really caught your eye was the Dragon Ball that was hooked to the sash wrapped around his waist.

He might be scary-looking, but that Dragon Ball was yours.

You tip-toed over, trying not to make too much noise or expel too much ki. He might be able to sense you if you did try flying. You were thankful for the roaring of water that snuffed out your noise, as you came closer and closer to the green man. You stepped out from the trees, now a yard away from the alien. You took a step closer, reaching out to snatch the Dragon Ball.

“Ah!” You shrieked as suddenly your wrist was grabbed tightly and twisted. You were jerked away from the stream as the Namekian shifted in the air and dropped down onto the ground. His dark eyes were open and he was glaring down at you, frown deepening.

“A demon? What made you crawl out of hell?” The man growled and you flinched back slightly. You tried to tug your hand out of his grip, but his hold was like iron and he was not budging.

“Unhand me this instant! I’m stronger than I look!” You warned, sending a glare back at the green man. He snorted and released your hand, as you stumbled back.

“I’m stronger than I look, too.” The Namekian folded his arms and raised a brow at you. “What do you want a Dragon Ball for anyways? You’re a demon, what kind of wish could you make?”

“It’s none of your business, but I need it! More than you probably do!” You tried lunging at it, but the man moved out of the way too quick for you to follow. You turned to him, frowning as you looked him over. “You ARE faster and stronger than the usual Namekian, how?”

“I’ll tell you, if you tell me why you want the Dragon Balls.” The green man offered. You hesitated, thinking over the decision, before sighing.

“Fine… It’s pathetic, but… I was kicked out of hell, because I wasn’t evil enough… If I can get the Dragon Balls, I can wish for my Demon God form and then my family will be proud of me, again, and invite me back to the Demon Realm.” You explained, lowering your head. You expected a laugh or some kind of mocking, but instead received silence. You glanced back up to see the Namekian looking at you with mild surprise. You brushed some hair behind your ear, feeling self-conscious. “I’m a joke, huh? What kind of demon has trouble being evil?”

“You wouldn’t be the first.” The man finally said and you looked at him questionably. He ignored your gaze, continuing. “So, you want to achieve some evil form and go back to hell? Is that it?”

“Yes, if I can prove to my family that I can attain a high level of evil, they’d welcome me back.” You bit your nail, pausing for a moment. “So?”

“I’m gathering the Dragon Balls for a more urgent reason.” The Namekian announced and you frowned at that, wondering if you would need to fight for the magical sphere. “But I can make an offer.”

“An offer?”

“Yes, the Dragon Balls appear after a year of rest from the last wish. I, and my friends, will need them then, too. But if you’re willing to wait two years for them to fully restore, again, and we won’t need them anymore, I’d be willing to help you gather them.” The green man offered.

“You’d help me find them all and I get to make the wish?” You asked.

“I have no use for them and if it means keeping you out of trouble, I see no reason not to.” The man smirked slightly. “But if you were kicked out for being good, maybe I don’t have to worry about you getting into trouble.”

“No, no, no! My being good days are over!” You announced sharply. You noticed the warning look the alien was sending you and you gulped, rephrasing the words in your head. “I mean… I won’t be good, but I also won’t be bad. I’ll stay out of trouble.”

“Good.” The man folds his arms and slowly nods to you. “It’s Piccolo.”

“Oh! It’s, uh, it’s ___.” You introduced yourself. The Namekian, Piccolo, grunted at your answer before turning away and gesturing with his hand.

“Stick with me, you’ll get your wish quick that way.” Piccolo began to make his way into the woods and you followed at his heels. You would never admit it, but you were very grateful to have someone to stick with during your stay on Earth. In the Demon Realm, you knew your way around and had family to help you out. But you were alone here, until you met this unexpected ally.

~

The first year went by faster than you ever would have thought. The first couple months were rocky, since Piccolo introduced you to his friends. Most were human, a couple were saiyan or half-saiyan, though he had a particular hatred towards Vegeta. You could get behind that, that man’s ego was far too big for his size. But considering you’re a demon, a lot of the others were skeptical of your appearance and what your goal on Earth is.

“You want to achieve Demon GOD form? That sounds kind of like something someone would get to hurt a lot of people.” Bulma, one of the humans, had pointed out.

“I won’t hurt anyone, unless they’re a threat to my people…” You hesitated, biting your lip. “Heck, if you help me out, I could use it to help defend you all.”

“You can’t defend anyone with your lack of power and training. You’re too passive.” Piccolo had pointed out. Soon after that statement, Piccolo took you to his training sessions with the young, half-saiyan Gohan. The young boy was quick to grow fond of you, having such a big heart and was glad that someone else was there to struggle with him through the training. With help from both Piccolo and Gohan, you became stronger and stronger, reaching power you never would have achieved in the Demon Realm.

Within the first month of knowing Piccolo, he and his friends had gathered all the Dragon Balls that belonged to Earth and Namek. With the Earth Dragon Balls, they revived two of their friends, Tien and Yamcha. With the Namekian Dragon Balls, they revived their friends Krillin and Chiaotzu. They tried to revive another one of their friends named Goku, but it turned out he was alive somewhere in the galaxy and would return home… at one point. The last wish from the Namekian Dragon Balls was used to send the populace of Namekians living on Earth to New Namek, a planet found for them which they could inhabit in peace.

Seeing as the most essential wishes were made, Piccolo pointed out that you could get your wish within the next year, when the Earth Dragon Balls were completely restored. So, you spent the whole next year with the Namekian. If you were honest, you became quite smitten with the green man. He was blunt and rude at times, but he was quiet and though he would deny it, he showed small hints of care.

On nights when the bitter cold would sink into your skin, he would remove his long, weighted cape and wrap it around you. Sure, it was heavy, but that extra weight and warmth made it easier for you to fall asleep. Piccolo would also hold up that cape over you when it rained, while you both moved to find a cave to take shelter in.

The first couple months when you both slept under the stars or in caves, there was at least a yard between your sleeping places. But as the days went on and nights got colder, you found yourself sleeping closer and closer to the Namekian. One day, you woke up to find yourself up against his chest, cuddling close for warmth. You were mortified and moved away, thinking he Namekian wasn’t awake. You thought he hadn’t a clue, since he didn’t make a comment, but that next night and every night after, Piccolo would step over to you and lie down beside you.

After a month of that, he made the bold move to wrap an arm around you every night. You both never made a comment about it, making a silent agreement that you both were alright with this. Your feelings only continued to grow for the Namekian. You wanted to know how to pursue him, but weren’t sure how to. So, you decided to go to the woman who probably knew Piccolo best.

“Chi-Chi, what do I do? I think I… I really like Piccolo, but how does one make advances toward a Namekian? He’s so quiet and I don’t want to scare him off.” You had asked Gohan’s mother, seeing as she was the woman who dealt with the Namekian the most. She halted her carrot-cutting to think over your question, before her frown deepened slightly.

“Oh, ___, you don’t know, do you?” Chi-Chi responded, giving a sympathetic look.

“Know what?”

“Namekians don’t pursue romantic relationships. They reproduce asexually, so they have no reasons to have a relationship with someone else.” Chi-Chi finished slicing up the vegetables, before tossing them into her stew. It felt like someone threw a blow to your chest. “There’s a reason Piccolo prefers isolation.”

“Oh Kami… What have I done…?” You lowered your head in your hands, mourning your one-sided feelings.

After that encounter, you tried to slowly distance yourself away from Piccolo. Just small things, like trying not to lean on his chest while you slept. No hovering over him when you tackled him in training. And definitely no lingering looks. Piccolo didn’t comment about this, but he did seem a bit grumpier after these subtle changes.

Maybe you were just imagining it.

Some of the others eventually warmed up to you. While waiting for the Dragon Balls, you spent a lot of time developing friendships with the group of Z-Fighters. Visiting Gohan’s home and Kame House were some of your most frequent stops. You grew close to Gohan’s family, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Krillin. All of the fighters mentioned helped further your training.

Finally, the Earth Dragon Balls were restored and you began to hunt them down with Piccolo. You had already got ahold of three of the magical spheres, but something was off about yourself. Months before, you would have been excited about the search and findings, but now… Every time you found a Dragon Ball, you felt sadder.

Using a borrowed Dragon Ball tracker, you and Piccolo were on the trail of finding another one. You watched the tracker and ignored it’s beeps, as you focused on the snowy landscape around you. Maybe you hated Earth at first, but the lovely landscapes were beginning to grow on you. Your steps slowed, before you came to a sudden stop.

“___?” Piccolo’s deep voice interrupted your lost track mind and you snapped your head over to look at him. He raised a brow, folding his arms. “Is something the matter? You’ve seemed… off, for the last month or so.”

“Oh, just…” You laughed half-heartedly, lowering the tracker. “Excited, to go back home. I guess…”

“Right…” Piccolo stepped over and snatched the tracker out of your hands, giving you a crossed look. “So, what’s REALLY going on?”

“I’m fine.” You huffed, holding your hand out for the tracker. “Let’s keep going, we’re getting closer.”

“Why do I have this feeling that you’ve been trying to avoid me? Or that you don’t really want to find the Dragon Balls? I’m not helping you in a pointless quest, ___.” Piccolo narrowed his eyes, keeping the tracker out of your reach. You stared up at him pointedly for a moment, before he finally sighed. “Don’t waste mine and your time.”

“You don’t want the truth, trust me. Now give it back, Piccolo!” You ordered, beginning to fume.

“___, for once, be a demon and don’t be afraid to hurt me.” Piccolo growled. “What’s going on with you?”

“…” You shook for a moment, before taking a deep breathe, a wave of sadness crashing over you. Demons were not suppose to be upset. You looked back to Piccolo, trying to think of what to say. “I do want to find the Dragon Balls, so I can go back home and you can go back to being in your solitude. I’ve penetrated it long enough.”

“Is that what you think?” Piccolo snorted, rolling his eyes slightly. “You’re right, I do enjoy my alone time.”

“See, I-“

“But that’s because I haven’t met anyone that doesn’t annoy me to the extreme to spend my time with.” Piccolo cut you off. “That is, until I met you.”

“… Huh?”

“I don’t mind you being around. You’re silent at the right times, but when you do talk… I do enjoy listening. Even if you are just ranting about something stupid.” Piccolo chuckled slightly, closing his eyes. “You’re an awful demon, there’s no intentionally bad bone in your body… But you’re a great person. I rather you be a good person, than a good demon.”

“It’s not just that, Piccolo…” You ran a hand through your hair self-consciously. “I would love to stay here with all of you, but-“

“You should. A lot of the others would hate to see you gone.”

“But I love you!” You finally blurted out, wanting to get your point across. Piccolo’s eyes widened, his jaw-dropping slightly. You felt frustrated tears begin to build in your eyes as you shook your head. “But I know you can’t feel that way towards me. Even if you weren’t a Namekian and could have a sexual relationship with someone, you wouldn’t want any sort of relationship with a demon.”

“Wow… You really do not know me.”

“Now, what are you on about?” You asked, giving him the questioning look now.

“A long time ago, I was referred to as a Demon Prince. I was feared and hated… though maybe some of that emotion was deserved at first. Never would I have thought that anyone could come to care about me or I care for them.” Piccolo smiled slightly, making your heart flutter. It was the first time you had seen it. “But Gohan proved me wrong, I came to care a lot for that kid. Think of him as my own sometimes… If a kid can come to like me, I don’t see why I couldn’t come to like you.”

“But… you’re a eunuch and I’m still a real demon.”

“I am eunuch, but that means I just can’t do… certain things with you. And does it look like I care if you’re a demon or not? You could be saiyan or a human or almost anything and I would still care for you the same.” Piccolo reached out, running his hand through your hair. You leaned into his touch, shivering at the brush of his sharp nails.

“So… You like me? Romantically?”

“I can’t promise that I’ll be good at this “relationship" stuff, but… I promise to try.” Piccolo frowned, lowering his gaze. “But it’s true, I can’t give you the sort of pleasures that beings of another race could give you.”

“Eh, screw that stuff.” You snorted, reaching up to place your hands on his shoulders. “I don’t like you because you have nice anatomy. Though it’s clear you didn’t miss arm or leg day, which I do appreciate.”

You managed to make the Namekian blush and your smile widened seeing the purple flood his cheeks. His hand rested on the back of your head, as you stepped closer and had to crane your neck to meet Piccolo’s eyes.

“But I fell in love with the silent, strong Namekian who was kind enough to help out a demon who had no idea what she’s doing. I like who you are on the inside more than the out.” You poked Piccolo’s shoulder as he brought his other hand up to rest on your waist. “So, mind if I extend my stay?”

“As long as you don’t mess with my things and don’t cause any trouble.” Piccolo warned and you laughed lightly.

“Okay, I promise.” You nodded to the bag hanging from your waist. “And what do we do about the Dragon Balls that we did get?”

“Hold onto them. Maybe they’ll come in handy later and it’s a good idea to keep them out of the hands of others.” Piccolo stated, seeming to hesitate for a moment. “Can I try something?”

“Go for it.” You chirped. Piccolo traced his thumb over one of your pointed ears, before bending over and pressing his lips against yours. You pressed back, shifting your feet in the snow to better meet him. Who cared if the demons back home accepted you or not? The only one who mattered to you was the Namekian holding you in his arms.


End file.
